


Under the LED Lights

by honeybomb4thebear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Heartbreak, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybomb4thebear/pseuds/honeybomb4thebear
Summary: Kazuichi becomes a wreck after Sonia turns back to her country with Gundham by her side. Thankfully, Miu is there to comfort him. Or is she?
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Reddit commenter gave me the idea. I can't remember what they said exactly, but it was something about Kaz meeting Miu in a nightclub as he drank and whined about Sonia. Miu is a bit out of character in the first episode, but I tried my best to make her more in character in the following episodes. Hope you like it :)

"And so? She dumped your loser ass?" Miu laughed loudly.

  
"Shut up shut the fuck up! She didn't dump me! Because we haven't even been dating to begin with!"

  
"What? Whaaat? You fucking virgin!" 

  
"Why do you look THAT surprised?"

  
"The way you talked about her made it seem like you were dating. Now that I know that you two weren't dating, it seems kind of creepy... So not only you are a virgin, you are also a creep! A creepy virgin! Hah-hahaha!"

  
Tears appeared in Kazuichi's eyes as he drank another shot of alcohol. "Shut up, I said," he murmured, yet the obnoxious girl wasn't able to hear him amongst all the music in the club.

  
"Are you crying?" She asked, still smiling repulsively. "That's cute!" 

  
"So what if I am!" Kazuichi said, and even though he yelled his voice didn't have a bit of intimation in it. Not that he wanted it to. 

  
"You are right, y'know! I AM a creep," he burst into tears with realization, "I made Miss Sonia uncomfortable and even acted as if Gundham was in the wrong there... No, he wasn't! I was! I was so, so wrong," his sentence ended with a sob.

  
Miu, who didn't know how to react to sudden outbursts like this (was it really sudden, though?) merely watched him. She thought about making fun of how fragile and stupid he was, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

  
So her hand moved on on its own. It landed on Kazuichi's shoulder. And it rubbed the shoulder.

  
_Miu tried to comfort Kazuichi._

  
Upon realization, she quickly moved her hand and buried her face in the glass of whiskey. "Uh, you see," she said, "you are a fucking loser but at least you know that you are one. So that's good, I guess. You are better than those beta males who act all high and mighty."

  
"Yeah?" Kazuichi snotted. "At least I am aware."

  
"But, damn, did it seriously take your slow ass 6 years to do so? I mean, there should be a limit for being slow! You are not only a creepy, stinky virgin, but you also have problems inside your head too!"  
"I- uhh... I'm not the only slow one here! It took Gundham 6 years to ask her out too y'know!" tears appeared in his eyes once again.

  
"You are such a wimp, Kazuichi! Stop whining like a baby crying for mama's tit."

  
"You are not helping!"

  
"Stop crying, it stresses me out!"

  
"So what? I'M stressed out too, y'know!"

  
"I don't want to see you sad, you good-for-nothing creepy asshole!"

  
"As I said, you aren't helping! Wait, what?"

"What?" this time it was Miu's turn to tear up.

  
"You... Don't wanna see me sad? Why is that, Miu?" Kazuichi asked, genuinely confused.

  
"I... I don't know, I just hate it when you cry!" 

  
Kazuichi looked at Miu. He wasn't really sober, but it still felt like he could see Miu more clear now. The way the pink mini-dress curved on her body and her normally messy blonde hair tonight straightened with red-colored because of the way LED lights shined, along with her now teary-blue eyes looked so beautiful to Kazuichi.

  
She IS a pretty blonde girl, Kazuichi thought to himself. Just the foreigner princess part was missing.

  
But, her huge bazookas made up for it. She had bigger tits than Sonia. No, not only that:

  
She was prettier than Sonia.

  
Plus, she didn't want to see him sad? Miss Sonia wouldn't even turn to look at him if he bawled his eyes out! Well, for obvious and right reasons, but still.

  
He felt his face getting more heated with each second. Maybe it is the alcohol, he thought to himself. But he knew better. 

  
"It's too loud in here," he spoke directly to Miu's ear and when he did that, he realized that Miu jumped a bit, and her body got tenser too. "I don't feel like partying. Do you want me to drive you home?"  
"...You talk like you can drive."

  
"I drank alcohol, it would be best I didn't even if I could anyway! Ahem, I'll pay for the taxi, you know what I mean," Kazuichi giggled sloppily and watched Miu as she got even tenser. Maybe he was enjoying it a bit too much.

  
"Fuck it, okay! Just... Just don't bring condoms! And be gentle!"

  
"W-What are you talking about? I really was just going to take you home," Kazuichi backed away. 

  
"What? R-really? Is that so?" Miu averted her eyes. 

  
"Uhh, yeah..."

  
"Hnnh... Hnng... Are you stupid or somethin'? Me, a gorgeous girl genius like me, clearly invited you to fuck, and you declined it! I thought you were the type to think with your dick but I bet that thing is too small to even think with!" furious and embarrassed, Miu got up, "I don't need no short dick man paying for a sexy girl's taxi like me!" she started to walk away. 

  
"Miu, uh, wait! It's dangerous," the mechanic chased after her and grabbed her wrist softly.

  
"Let me go!"

  
"But Miu..."

  
"Even if it's dangerous, at least the taxi driver will have the fucking balls to fuck me!"

  
"What are you even talking about? Get ahold of yourself, I don't even want to joke about it!"

  
Kazuichi's sudden change in tone quickly made Miu panic and she started to whine like the child she is. "I-I'm sorry..." her voice was shaky. "Please don't get mad at me, please."

  
Kazuichi sighed and patted Miu's hair gently, which made Miu look down as she flinched with every stroke.

  
"I'm not mad or anything, y'know? It's just that..." his voice got lower, "I want you to value yourself more. You are my dear friend yet you almost slept with me because you felt sorry for me... If you aren't careful, guys will seriously take advantage of that. Do you want that to happen?"

  
"I'm sorry, I really am, so please..."

  
"Geez, what am I going to do with you?.. I can't leave you alone like this. Come on, let's go."

  
With that, Kazuichi left the nightclub with Miu following suit since he held her wrist gently.

  
The drive home wasn't really eventful, just Miu sitting in pure shock and silence along with her checking Kazuichi out once in a while. She even thought about leaning on him but the thought of it made her heart beat harder for some reason.

  
Soon, they were at Miu's house. Kazuichi accompanied her 'til she reached her apartment and made sure she was there safe and sound.   
"So, I'm leaving now, good night," he said.

  
Miu just looked at her with anticipation but her expectations got lower for every second she did, because clearly, this virgin moron grease-monkey failed to take a fucking hint.

  
"Hope you get blue balled in your dream, and wake up with a raging erection that you are not able to relieve!" she slammed the door on his face, leaving a very confused Kazuichi behind.

  
He soon left and got in the taxi, hoping that Miu wouldn't do anything stupid.

  
But alas, Miu did the most stupid thing she could ever think of already: She liked Kazuichi.

  
No, worse. She fucking got friend zoned by him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Miu woke up feeling all warm and buoyant inside. She kept replaying the part where Kazuichi pat her head in her mind. And somehow, that made her so happy she felt like her heart was going to burst.

  
Miu hadn't drunk enough to be hungover, so all there was left was the memories that made her squeak happily just by the mere thought of them.

He told her to value herself more, yes? He really did that! Normally others would just avoid talking to her when she said stuff like that. These feelings were all so new to her and she didn't dislike them at all.

  
Then all of a sudden, she remembered that she got friend-zoned by that pea-brained grease-monkey and threw the glass she was holding in embarrassment.

  
"A gorgeous girl like me doesn't need a fucker whose hand got all red because he masturbated too hard anyway!" the inventor said as she gazed at the broken strawberry glass. A sigh left her mouth. "I should probably invent a machine to clean all this shit up or something, I'm bored anyway."

  
"But before that," she took the other strawberry glass and threw it on the floor, "fuck yes! Now both of them are broken! The other one isn't alone anymore!"

  
She then walked away.

  
\---

  
Miu was supposed to invent something, so how come she was in front of Kazuichi's apartment now? 

  
Her body trembled as she stared at his door. Kazuichi... The lovesick girl wanted to see his face so bad. She needed him to stand in front of her, and it didn't matter if he smelt- it really did not. Has she always been this needy?

  
She rang the bell once again, now fidgeting. Miu would get... Weird when she fell in love. She would get overly attached and all the guys would look at him with the same disgusted expression. Yet, she didn't care about it for now. Because if it was Kazuichi, it would be different, right?

  
"Hey, grease-monkey! I know you are tryin' to empty your balls since last night, but open the fucking door! I might even record you gettin' off, isn't this a virgin like you's biggest fantasy?"

  
"M-Miu?"

On the other side of the door, there was Kazuichi- and he was exactly guilty as charged.

  
Turns out Miu's ill-willed-wish came true and Kazuichi had his dirtiest dream in a while last night. The dream, however, still left him with a rock hard-on and he had to get rid of it somehow.  
In other words, he was blue balled by his own fantasy. Just as Miu wished.

  
If he didn't open the door now, she would get suspicious and yell even harder for the mechanic's neighbors to hear. And he seriously didn't want that- he wouldn't be able to face his neighbors like that!  
But he also didn't want Miu to see him with a hard-on either... Just the thought of her acting all high and mighty because of it pissed him off.

  
And on top of it all- the dream was about her. That part was the most embarrassing one. Because of the dream, he really didn't want to face her. He almost felt a bit guilty taking "advantage" of Miu when she was that vulnerable. 

  
"But damn, she is so fucking hot, I just can't help it..." He murmured to himself, then turned beet red when he realized what he had said.

  
"What? What are you murmuring back there? C'mon, let me in before I break this door with my newest invention!"

  
"Did you invent a machine to break doors?"

  
"No, dummy! It's for YOUR door only!"

  
"Do you want me to sue you!?"

  
"Hah-hahahahaha! The world would be troubled then! If I got locked away in a boring prison cell, how would they get a taste of my sweet, sweet genius? Man, getting locked in in a place sure sounds creepy... I hope that never happens..."

  
"Good grief," Kazuichi murmured as he put on a baggy sweatshirt, which successfully concealed his erection.

  
When he opened the door, Miu was still in her own world, talking about how sad it would be if she had to experience on 15 people only, how it would waste her genius and how scary of a scenario that was.  
So when she realized Kazuichi was in front of her, with a grumpy face and messy hair, she blushed. Hard. Harder than Kazuichi's dick. 

  
"So?" His raspy morning voice was easier to hear now, and it did excite Miu in more than one way. But still, she wasn't able to form a sentence.

  
"Oi, Miu... You alright? You look super red right now."

  
"I-I'm fine! It's just so damn hot, bet your balls are sweating right now! And I'm wet too! In many ways..."

  
"What?"

  
"I said it's fucking hot, you pea-brained motherfucker! Why are you wearing this shit anyway? Bet you are trying to hide your erection or somethin', hah-hahahaha! No need to hide, I'm sure it's so small that even I'll fail to notice it!"

  
"Nngh-!!"

  
"Hah-hahah...hah? Why are you red? Could it be... Are you actually hard?"

  
"Miu your eyes are shining right n- what are you doing?"

  
"I-I wanna see it!" Miu declared as she tugged on the hem of Kazuichi's sweatshirt. 

  
"Wait, no! Stop!" Kazuichi grabbed Miu's wrists quickly- almost instinctively. "What do you think you are doing?" His voice seemed like he was scolding his troublesome child.

  
"I just... Wanted to..." arms held by Kazuichi above her head, Miu merely looked at the mechanic's face, her face still pink.

  
Miu's expression was almost erotic, and it was more than enough for Kazuichi's dick to throb at the mere sight. _"Maybe I should just give in,"_ Kazuichi thought. Maybe Miu would take good care of him. Besides, it wasn't like she wasn't a fully grown woman anyway... She would be able to make her own choices.

  
His grip loosened gradually. Miu's hand slid slowly and soon, her hands were once again on the hem of his sweatshirt. 

  
"W-whose sweatshirt is this anyway? It doesn't smell like your musk."

  
"Do you... Sniff me?" Okay, Miu was gross. That was a known fact. So why did Kazuichi's dick throb again?

  
"Well, you are so stinky and sweaty I can't help it! You stink so bad!"

  
"That's... That's so mean! Miu, you are so rude! I'm trying to shower more frequently..."

"And I'm not the hottest bitch in the entire universe! So come on, tell me. Are you fuckin' Sakura or somethin' or are you swinging to the other side now? Whose sweatshirt is this?"

"What? Miu, I bought it for Nekomaru's birthday but it didn't fit him and they wouldn't take it back, so!.. Yeah!"

  
"Mmm, I see..." Miu said but it was obvious that she wasn't listening because her eyes were clearly on Kazuichi's still covered crotch.

  
"So are you going to..?" Kazuichi said, wanting to change the topic.

  
"Of course I will!" Miu licked her lips before rolling the sweatshirt back. "Let's see how small it i-"

Miu failed to finish her sentence. Her eyes were wide open now, and as she looked at Kazuichi's crotch, she was basically speechless for whatever reason.

  
"...Miu?"

  
"You really were erect! I knew it! You love me too, right? You love me so that's why your dick is hard as rocks, right?" The inventor was visibly shaking. 

  
"You love me... Too?"

  
"Yes, I do! I love you so much..." she bit her lip and looked away from him. "But is it really okay if we do this before even going on our first date?" her milky smooth legs were pressed against each other. "What should I do?.. I know you can't resist but..."

  
"Miu! Wait!" Kazuichi said in terror, misunderstanding making him nervous. "I didn't mean it in that way..."

  
Tears appeared in Miu's eyes. "What? You don't... Love me?"

  
"O-of course I do! You are my dearest friend. But I just started moving on from Sonia, so I don't want to take advantage of you and your feelings..."

"I don't mind that! But you love me, right? Because I love you so much..."

  
Kazuichi merely looked at Miu, not knowing what to do. "I'll bring you some water, okay?" he said softly, then hurried to the kitchen to bring her some water.

  
But when he came back with it, the inventor was nowhere to be found.


End file.
